Uncertainty
by Saklani
Summary: It is the night before the Fellowship starts for Mordor. Aragorn and Frodo are restless.


Author: Saklani  
Title: Uncertainty  
Codes: Frodo/Aragorn, Arwen   
Series: LOTR: FOTR  
Rating: PG  
Beta: Katrina, Emma  
Summary: Frodo has just agreed to take the Ring to Mordor. The fellowship is spending one last night in Rivendell before setting off. Aragorn is restless and so is Frodo.   
Disclaimer: Tolkein's estate and New Line own everything! I am just a humble fic writer who writes because her Muse will not leave her alone. Money made? Yeah, right.  
Feedback: HELL YEAH! to saklani@wildmail.com  
Posting- Sure! Go ahead, just let me know where ya put it!   
Author's Notes: This is my first attempt at writing LOTR fic, so please bear with me. I love the Aragorn/Frodo pair, and there is not enough of it written, so my Muse finally demanded I do some. I gave in, as I always do. I hope you enjoy! Oh, this is also the first part in what I hope will be a series.  
  
Uncertainty  
  
In the dead of night, Aragorn walked stealthily through the glorious woods of Rivendell. Where branches did not block the light, the moon bathed the trail ahead of him in soft luminescence. Occasionally, an owl's call broke the hush.  
  
Usually, Aragorn found peace in these surroundings, but not tonight. The next day brought too many responsibilities, too much uncertainty for Aragorn to find any calm on this night. Even thinking of Arwen did not help him, as it usually did.  
  
And whose fault is that? Aragorn muttered. He scrambled on to a large log which had fallen over the path and sat down. Whose fault is that?  
  
Aragorn attempted to clear his thoughts and focus on nothing but his breathing. Instantly, an earnest little face with enormous blue eyes appeared in his mind. He shook his head, trying to force the image away, but in vain. With a curse, Aragorn jumped to his feet and began pacing.  
  
This is hardly how I expected to find the ranger Strider spending his last night before such an important quest, a teasing voice said from behind him.  
  
Aragorn whirled and found Arwen standing a few meters from him. I did not hear you approach, he said.  
  
The second time I have caught you off your guard, the elf maiden said. Quite unlike you.  
  
I am rather preoccupied, Aragorn admitted. Taking the One Ring to Mordor is no small undertaking. I find myself fearing what is to come.  
  
Arwen moved until she stood close to him. You cannot live always in fear of tomorrow, she said softly, just as you cannot live always in fear of the past.  
  
Aragorn flinched at her words. I know, he said, and I have been trying to fight my fear, but I am failing miserably. He looked up. Knowing I will not see you for a long, long time does nothing to ease my heart. Aragorn took her hands in his own.  
  
I will always be with you in spirit, she said. And I do not think you will be as lonely as you seem to believe.  
  
Aragorn blinked at her. What do you mean?  
  
She smiled serenely. Just know you have my love and my blessing, wherever your journey takes you. Arwen squeezed his hands and pulled away. She quickly disappeared into the dark forest and left Aragorn alone with his thoughts.  
  
//Can she know that which I just realized for myself?// Aragorn wondered. //Have I betrayed my feelings in some way?//   
  
Aragorn resumed his pacing, but got no closer to resolving the questions in his mind and heart. Finally, he threw up his hands in disgust.  
  
I cannot pace all night, he said to the air, or I will not be fit to walk a step tomorrow. With a sigh, Aragorn turned and headed back to Elrond's abode. Although he moved slowly, Aragorn arrived faster than he wanted.   
  
Pausing just outside the entrance, Aragorn looked up and spotted a small, curly headed figure standing alone on one of the balconies. he whispered softly.  
  
As if in answer, the hobbit lifted his head, and Aragorn caught sight of his face. He saw fear and uncertainty in Frodo's expression, which mirrored what Aragorn himself felt.  
  
Without thinking, Aragorn climbed the stairs to the balcony where Frodo brooded. As he reached the top stair, Aragorn paused. He surveyed the slumped posture of the little hobbit.   
  
Aragorn bowed his head in shame. How insignificant his worries seemed when faced with those of Frodo. Aragorn knew of many lands, as he spent his days in wandering. Frodo had never left the Shire before. Aragorn's training in battle was extensive, but Frodo knew next to nothing of the skill of fighting. And most of all, Frodo bore the weight of the Ring alone.  
  
Aragorn called.  
  
The hobbit turned with a gasp, his blue eyes wide with alarm. Aragorn reflected in that instant how beautiful the little man truly was. He looked the very essence of purity and innocence.  
  
Forgive me for sneaking up on you, Frodo, Aragorn said sincerely, but I saw you standing here. You need to be resting for the journey tomorrow.  
  
Still breathing hard from his start, Frodo turned partly away from the tall human. I know, he said in a small voice, but I cannot sleep. I do nothing but toss and turn. My mind runs in endless circles that will not allow me respite.  
  
What troubles you, Frodo? Aragorn asked. He approached the hobbit and sat near him, on one of the benches carved into the balcony wall.  
  
Frodo sighed and sat down near Aragorn. he said miserably. I wonder if I have not made a terrible mistake in agreeing to take the Ring to Mordor. I am just a hobbit, unused to the ways of the world. My journeys never took me beyond the boundaries of the Shire. And now, I have decided to undertake a responsibility which will decide the fate of us all. Without thinking, Frodo's hand went to the Ring dangling around his neck.  
  
You will not be alone, Frodo, Aragorn said. You have faithful companions to help you through this journey.  
  
Frodo's look turned to anguish. Yes, I have placed four of my closest friends in peril, not to mention you, Gimli, Boromir and Legolas.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. You do not endanger us, Frodo, Sauron does. It is his evil which threatens all of Middle Earth. You are not to blame, and I beg you not to torment yourself with these thoughts.  
  
Frodo turned his brilliant eyes on Aragorn. Then you do not think me the wrong person to carry the Ring? he asked.  
  
No, Frodo, Aragorn said, I think you are the only one who can carry the Ring. For the rest of us, the temptation of the Ring would prove too great.  
  
Frodo shuddered. When you all began arguing at the counsel meeting, I could almost feel the Ring taunting and goading you on. Even Gandalf started fighting, and Elrond looked so crushed and hopeless. I understood how terrible the Ring truly was, and I knew it must be destroyed, no matter what. And then I found myself on my feet, volunteering to take the hateful thing myself. I felt so foolish the second after, admitting I did not even know the way.  
  
You never seemed foolish to me, Aragorn said. While we bickered, you had the courage to do what the rest of us could not. You made humans, Dwarves, Wizards and even Elves look petty and weak. I admire you, Frodo Baggins, son of Drogo, and I will protect you with all my skill and give my life for you willingly.  
  
Frodo shifted uneasily. I don't want anyone to give their life for me, he said softly.   
  
Of course not, Aragorn said. We none of us want to see harm come to anyone.  
  
I guess it must be different for you, Strider, Frodo said. You have been a ranger for many years. You must be used to danger and trials by now.  
  
The human laughed softly. You never really get used to them, Frodo. You just do your best to deal with them. Why do you think I am up so late on a night when I should be getting my sleep for tomorrow?  
  
Frodo's eyes widened. You are afraid, too?  
  
Even I have never undertaken a mission as important as this one, Frodo, Aragorn said.  
  
Frodo looked at Aragorn uncertainly. I do not think that makes me feel any better, he said. I would much rather you reassured me that my fears are only those of a foolish little hobbit.  
  
Aragorn shook his head sadly. I cannot. I am glad that you fear, for it means you understand the importance of this undertaking.  
  
They settled into a few minutes silence, while Frodo considered Aragorn's words. A distance away, a lark sang ethereally in the dark woods. Despite his worries, Frodo smiled at the sound. He stood and gazed into the tall trees.  
  
It's hard to believe, sometimes, how much trouble lies ahead, the hobbit said softly. Rivendell seems beyond the reach of even the strongest evil.  
  
Aragorn moved to stand beside him. I know, but it is an illusion. The elves can stand off great evil, but not that posed by both Saruman and Sauron.  
  
The hobbit sighed. I know.  
  
Aragorn put a gentle hand on Frodo's shoulder and turned him around. Bending on one knee, the human looked into the Frodo's earnest face. We can do this, Frodo, he said confidentially. _You_ can do this. I believe in you.  
  
A tiny light appeared in Frodo's eyes. You really think so, Strider? he asked.  
  
Yes, I do. That doesn't mean it won't be a difficult path, but in the end, we will succeed.  
  
I wish I had your faith, Frodo said.  
  
The ranger held out his hand to Frodo. After a moment's hesitation, Frodo placed his small hand in Aragorn's large one. Aragorn's large hand enveloped Frodo's completely when the human closed it.  
  
I would give you my faith, too, if I could, Aragorn said.   
  
Frodo ducked his head, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. You have pledged so many things to me already, Frodo said. I owe you...  
  
Aragorn said. I am proud to serve the Ringbearer in any way I can. He lifted Frodo's hand to his lips and gently pressed a kiss to the soft palm. I live to serve you, Master Baggins. He released Frodo and stood up. And now, I think it is high time we both got some rest. Tomorrow is, after all, a big day.  
  
Frodo gazed up at the tall human, his eyes full of wonder and curiosity. You are right, he said. Strider, would you... I mean, if it is not too much trouble, could you... tuck me in?  
  
It would be my pleasure, Aragorn said. He put a hand on Frodo's shoulder and the two walked inside together.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
